Midnight Talk
by riiinz
Summary: "Kau merindukanku." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Namun Sai tetap mengangguk, membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dia menggigit bibir bawah Sai yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan. ll for event [#SasuSaiLIFE: Midnight] warning: AU, OOC and Typo. DLDR please :)


This story dedicated for SasuSai LIFE

Prompt: midnight.

Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, DLDR ya!

.

.

.

Sai melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, sejujurnya dia lelah, teramat lelah. Rutinitas hariannya begitu menyita waktu walau hanya berkisar di kampus, apartemen dan galeri saja. Tapi malam ini dia tak bisa tidur, matanya tak ingin terpejam, kantuk tak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

Dia berhenti di sebuah café yang masih terbuka di malam sunyi, lonceng yang tergantung dipintu masuk berdenting pelan mengisi senyap, tak banyak orang di café itu, hanya perempuan berkaca mata yang serius berhadapan dengan laptopnya di sudut sana, dan seorang lagi yang Sai pikir sudah terlelap di kamarnya tapi nyatanya masih duduk diam di sebuah café dua puluh empat jam.

Dia menghampiri barista yang sigap melayani pesananannya, secangkir mochaccino dingin tampaknya menarik. Si barista tersenyum lalu membuat secangkir mocha dingin untuk pemuda dingin.

"Silakan Tuan."

Sai tersenyum lalu menghampiri seseorang yang mungkin sedang menunggunya.

"Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu mau menginjakkan kakinya di café pinggiran seperti ini." Sapanya sambil menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "tak kusangka juga seorang fotografer yang sedang diburu _deadline_ masih punya waktu untuk mengunjungi sebuah café." Balasnya tenang.

"Nyinyir seperti biasa."

" _You know me so well,_ Sai."

Mereka tersenyum, Sasuke menyesap sisa capuccino yang telah mendingin, matanya mengawasi si fotografer tampan dari balik cangkir.

"Kau tampak kurus, Sai." Ucapnya setelah meletakkan cangkir.

Sai menghembuskan nafas panjang mendengar komentar Sasuke, "aku terlihat kurus atau gemuk itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Jawabnya

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban Sai, "kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Masa-masa itu sudah berlalu."

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya, matanya berubah kelam mengingat hubungannya dengan lelaki ini yang telah kandas lima bulan lalu. Sejak saat itu dia tak pernah dia melihat wajah Sai. Tidak di kampus, di galeri, maupun di tempat yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

Dia merasa bersyukur malam ini dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di cafe sudut kota setelah menjalani serangkaian pemotretan yang menguras emosi juga tenaga dan bertemu dengan Sai yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sini.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan kenangan kita, Sai?"

Sai hanya tersenyum, "tidak ada hal yang indah tentang kita. Apa yang harus kukenang dari itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menunduk lesu, pikirannya mengembara pada masa lalu, dimana dia dan pria ini masih bersama tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengusik dan rasanya dia ingin mengulang kembali cerita itu. Hanya dia dan Sai. Tanpa awak media yang meliput juga omongan miring orang-orang.

Dia ingin menikmati lagi sensasi manis yang dia dapatkan saat kedua bibir mereka bertaut, atau erangan Sai yang seperti nyanyian surga bagi Sasuke.

Jangan lupakan rasa menenangkan saat kepala sang mantan bersandar di dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila karena rasa sayang dan ingin memiliki yang sangat besar.

Sasuke ingin mengulang itu semua, sebut saja di gagal _move on_ tapi pesona Sai tak mudah dihapuskan dari memorinya, tanpa sadar dia mengelus tangan Sai yang berada di atas meja dengan penuh perasaan, Sai mengangkat alis lalu menarik tangannya, "tolong jangan buat gosip baru, Sasuke. Kita tidak pernah tahu keberadaan awak media." Tukasnya.

Sasuke membuang napas kesal, "kenapa kau takut sekali, Sai?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya takut hal semacam ini menghancurkan karirmu yang sedang menanjak."

Sasuke mendengus kasar, "persetan dengan karir, aku mau kau. Aku rela melepas karirku, Sai. Bukankah kau adalah fotografer yang membuat karirku melesat?" cecarnya.

Sai menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke, baginya masa lalu dan segala tetek bengeknya hanya ada di masa lalu tidak akan mampu mengusik ketenangan semunya di masa sekarang. Dia berdiri, meletakkan uang di bawah cangkir lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berenang dalam perihnya kenangan.

Meski begitu, sejujurnya, Sai pun sangat tersiksa, mereka memulai semuanya dari awal. Berdua. Sai yang jadi fotografernya, Sasuke yang jadi modelnya. Mereka menggapai puncak kesuksesan bersama. Kenapa saat nama mereka sedang naik daun, hubungan di antara keduanya baru dipertanyakan? Hal yang membuat Sai terpaksa mundur untuk melindungi karir Sasuke yang jauh lebih gemilang darinya.

Sai sakit hati, itu sudah jelas. Tapi sekali lagi, demi Sasuke-nya dia rela melepas semuanya. Karirnya, cintanya, rasa sayangnya, rasa ingin memiliki, lalu pergi sejauh mungkin dari hidup Sasuke.

Dia melepas sepatu lalu meletakkannya di tas rak, jarum jam telah menunjuk angka dua. Sepulang dari café, Sai berjalan sebentar di sekitar apartemen untuk menenangkan diri.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu ada di sana? Bukannya tadi dia masih menyesap kopinya Saat Sai pamit undur diri? Kenapa dia ada di dalam kamarnya sambil bertelanjang dada dengan rambut setengah basah!?

"Oh hai, Sai. _Password_ pintumu masih sama seperti dulu rupanya." Sapanya polos.

Sai tak merespon apa-apa. Salahnya sendiri yang masih tetap memakai tanggal lahirnya dan Sasuke sebagai _password._

"Kau tahu apartemenku dari siapa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek, "itu tak penting."

Dia berjengit kaget saat tangan dingin Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan, "yang penting adalah aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Sai." Bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu.

Sai tak membalas pelukan itu, dia hanya diam, mematung dengan kedua tangan di samping tubuh, aroma sabun dan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat otaknya buntu. Dia juga merindukan lelaki ini. Sangat. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko.

Jantung Sai rasanya luruh ke perut saat lelaki itu menarik tangannya ke depan cermin setinggi satu meter. Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, bibirnya menyapu telinga Sai yang sensitif membuat lelaki itu terkesiap. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kancing kemeja sang mantan. Sai menutup matanya, membiarkan Sasuke menjelajahi tubuhnya.

'untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku memiliki lelaki ini'

Bisiknya entah pada siapa.

Dia berbalik, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke yang terbuka, Sasuke menyeringai lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya ke atas bibir pemuda ini, melumatnya pelan, Sai meremas rambut bokong ayam Sasuke yang lemas terkena air.

"Kau merindukanku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Namun Sai tetap mengangguk, membuat Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dia menggigit bibir bawah Sai yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan.

"Aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya.

Sai menggeleng.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sai di pinggir ranjang, matanya menatap ke dalam manik hitam yang meredup pasrah di bawahnya, dapat Sasuke lihat rindu dan cinta berada di sana.

"Kita tidak akan menyesali malam ini, Sai. Aku janji."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menorong tubuh Sai, kembali melumat bibirnya dengan posesif.

Mereka tak perlu memikirkan hari esok, jika hari ini mereka masih bersama.

Sasuke tahu dia telah bermain api tapi dia siap terbakar, asal Sai tak lari lagi dari pelukannya.

FIN.

Happy SasuSai LIFE.

Maafkan fanfic yang telat ini, mbak penyelenggara J diriku telat info karena ga berteman dengan kalian.

Sign,

Rin.


End file.
